Making it better
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: After David comes home after his heart attack, Carol has a surprise for him. Rated M, be warned.


27th May was supposed to be the day that Carol Jackson and David Wicks were finally going to be husband and wife but instead David was recovering in hospital after suffering a heart attack. This devastated them both as the day they had wanted to happen for so long didn't happen.

As Carol made her way to the hospital to see him, she was happy that he was alive as that was important. She hoped that he would now start taking care of himself. David had been lucky, if he hadn't been found in time, he would have died and Carol couldn't bear life without him.

Once at the hospital Carol waited patiently until she was given permission to see him. Carol was happy that David was over the worst now and couldn't wait to have him home. If anything happened to him, she wouldn't ever forgive herself and she would probably end up waiting for the day she died so she could be with him.

At last she was taken through to see him. David smiled when he saw her and held his arms out to her which she ran into. She devoured his face with kisses which turned him on then she whispered, "Hello Darling." As she kissed him. "Hello my love." He responded rubbing her back affectionately, "Shame your not wearing the wedding dress, I spent most of yesterday imagining our wedding night when I would have ripped it of you." He added with a wink and Carol giggled sitting on the bed. Then she said seriously "I want you to start taking care of yourself, you had us all worried,you know." She lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat while David stroked her hair,Carol kissed his chest before David cheekily grabbed her hand and placed it under the covers, Carol could feel that he wasn't wearing any underwear, David started using her hand to pleasure himself before Carol suddenly removed her hand. However she smiled at him whispering seductively, "I'm gonna take good care of you when you get home, your in for a treat." David smiled at the thought and when she left sometime later, he had an unbreakable smile on his face.

David left the hospital the next morning, he was wearing the underwear that he was planning on wearing on his and Carols wedding night. However once inside the house, David couldn't find anyone inside and believed it was deserted. He went into the living room and sat on the sofa, staring lovingly at the picture of himself and Carol when they were fourteen. One of the happiest days of his life. Just then the door opened and David turned to see Carol dressed in a white nurses costume that was made of latex and was above her knees giving David a good view of her legs. She was also wearing stockings and high heels and David was transfixed by her slender frame and felt himself go hard. "I did say that I would look after you." Carol reminded as she sat on his knee. "Is there anything you want me to do?", She asked and David had a think. "I wouldn't mind my shoulders being rubbed, they ache." He replied and Carol sat behind him and massaged his shoulders, David tossed his head back and Carol kissed his neck. Then David said to Carol, "Nurse, I need a problem sorting out downstairs if you know what I mean." He added with a wink and Carol grinned before dropping to her knees. She unfastened his belt and came into contact with the pants which said "Sole property of Mrs Wicks." She laughed and David smiled, "I take it You like them then." He said and Carol nodded, "I've got to remove them Mr Wicks. But don't worry you can still wear them when we decide to make it down the aisle." She said seductively, then using her teeth she slid of the pants allowing his erection to come out. Then taking hold of his erection Carol slowly took it into her mouth and began sucking. David groaned deeply as Carol began to deep throat. She licked along the shaft as well as the tip where precum was oozing. Suddenly David grabbed her head and looked into her eyes, "I think there is another way we can sort it out Nurse." He said seductively and Carol smiled, then David watched as Carol took of her knickers as well as her stockings, throwing them onto the bar. Then she lowered herself onto his lap allowing his erection to enter her. She moved slowly at first while David began groping her arse through the latex costume. "Oh Nurse, this is getting better." He moaned as Carol went faster and harder, "Were going to do this whenever it gets to that state!" She exclaimed, practically bouncing on him now and David felt his orgasm coming, "Yes, Yes, Yes!", He yelled as he felt his balls blast their load inside, Carol fell forward, resting her head on his chest cuddling him. He still had his shirt on and Carol unbuttoned it, "Now we both need a bath, doctors orders." She said. The costume was now uncomfortable and they were both hot and sticky with sweat, David nodded. "First though, I want to remove my uniform." She said seductively and David obeyed. Then once the costume was off, she took him by the hand and led him upstairs to the bathroom.

While in the bath, Carol was resting against David. "Are you going to look after yourself from now on?" She asked as he caressed her stomach, he nodded then Carol grabbed the soap and began washing his chest. David sighed heavily and reached for the soap to wash Carols breasts but just then they heard the front door slam and they braced themselves.

"Just go into the living room Dot. I just need to get something." Sonya was saying. She was taking Dot out for the day as she was feeling upset after seeing Jim in the home. As Dot went through the living room, she was shocked to find the nurses costume and David's clothes on the floor then she picked up the pants. "Oh I Say!", she gasped in a shocked voice and she headed out, showing Sonya the pants and nurses uniform, Sonya surpressed a Giggle as Dot exclaimed, "If Ethel was here she would be in her element!", then they headed out the door.

Carol and David, having listened to Dots shocked outburst, burst into laughter. "Poor Dot." Carol exclaimed as she cuddled up to David who kissed the top of her head. Though they were yet to get their dream wedding, at this moment they had each other and that's just what the Doctor ordered.


End file.
